The Girl On The Side Lines
by Joesette
Summary: What if Gloria was finally noticed somewhere during the time that Helga confessed her love to Arnold? Would she just be a friend and cause between the two? Be jealous? Well it's everyone's senior year of high school and tensions are being let out, fights for another, love coming out of hiding, and maybe even cheating! Who knows. Oh wait I do. And you would too if you read this.
1. The Girl On The Side Lines

Disclaimer: If you REALLY want to read this than here: I don't own Hey Arnold! that, of course, is Craigs and all his ever so lovely crew.

A/N: This my first thingy writing thingy! So please don't be TOO harsh on the reviews. I mean go ahead and tell me what's wrong with it or you could be nice and be positive! ;)

* * *

It was just one of those days again. School dragged on forever and Rhonda would not shut up! I still hang out with her because I have, no need, to keep my rep to make everyone think I did the right thing by leaving him, but I have wondered what it would've been like to not be wanted sometimes... No. I can't think about these depressing thoughts. Not now. Not after I just broke up with Arnold. All the girls want to be with him and all the guys want to do me. I guess you can't help but have hormones can you. O well, any girl can have him now. Even, I hate to admit it, his _precious_ Helga. We all know about her 'little' obsession. Ever since Harold found her hiding behind the dumpster outside P.S. 118. She was shocked and threatened him with 'Ole Betsey' and the 'Five Avengers'. It didn't matter though. He ran straight to Sid, Stinky, and Gerald and told them everything. He didnt realize it though but, he made Arnold grow into an asshole because of that. That's when I came in. I helped him through everything. Eventually, we finally started dating and that's when Rhonda, Lila, and their 'group' noticed me. I gradually started to become one of them. A nosey clingy stuck up bitch. Or at least that's what Helga calls me. Stupid whore... That's why I left him anyways. He choose her over me. Even though he says there is nothing going on between them, yea right, and that he loves me, he still hangs out with _her_. So I broke up with him at the lacrosse game last night and I guess from what I heard he punched a wall and pushed Helga away into a cutie named Robert, lucky her, and said that this was all her fault. I, personally, think the bitch got what she deserved from my point of view, she went home and cried her self to sleep, ignoring all of the calls from her little asian friend Phoebe and Gerald. Oh well. Not my problem.

Anyways, Rhonda would not shut up!

"Why did you do it? Huh? He tells you he loves you and you dumb him! That's one of the stupidest things you could ever do! I mean I know he hangs out with his 'unibrow admirer' and all but..."

Bla, ba bla, ba bla. She wouldn't shut up about the whole thing! It was giving me a killer migraine... Thank god school was over and all I had to do was drive home to the family that never said no.

"How could my day get any worse..."

I was about to go through the double doors, until I saw him leaning right on top of my newly painted mustang. _I just had to ask..._

It was this awful bright pink before but I finally convinced my mom to paint it a blood red color. I think its beautiful now, especially since it doesn't remind me of that stupid ribbon Helga always wears somewhere on her. He better not scratch it or I will have his head.

"What did you say?"

Rhonda looked at me curiously while I thought, _Just how I wished you would shut the fuck up!_

"Oh nothing... Hey! Do you think you could do me a flav'?"

"Sure. What do yo-"

She turned and saw him through the window.

"Oh. Yea. I can distract him long enough for you to dash between the trees to your car."

Relieve rolled on my face for the first time since last week.

"Thanks Doll," I kissed her cheek "I owe you one."

She rolled her eyes then gave me a hug and walked over to Arnold and made him get off of my car. I waited for a while, maybe twenty minutes before he finally turned his back from the door. I dashed out of the doors and into the trees. Rhonda was moving him so he wouldn't see me run to my car.

_This is sad... I shouldn't have to be doing this! Rhonda shouldn't have to be a distraction while I run to my car and I shouldn't have to sneak to my car! This is getting ridiculous!_

Every time I broke up with him he would come to my bedroom window or send me love notes and flowers, but this was getting really annoying now...

Eventually, she got him to go to her car and I ran for it. Right before Rhonda glanced at me and Arnold saw. He looked at me then gave an angry scowl he picked up from Helga at Rhonda and ran for me.

"Arnold! Wait! I wanted to show you my new prada bag!" Rhonda yelled at the dense teenage boy.

He completely ignored her and kept running towards me.

"Shit." I grabbed my keys and jammed them into the door and twisted to the point where my key almost broke. _Great. Mom is going to love this._ The key was almost too bent to use anymore.

"Gloria! Wait a second! I need to talk to you!"

Arnold was almost to the third car down from mine now.

_Damn you Arnold and your long ass legs. Can't you ever take a hint from me?! From ANYONE?!_

I opened the door and jumped in. I slammed the door a little too hard to where the glass window shook. His hand was on the handle of the door about to pull but I was quicker and locked all of them.

_Thank you car technology and inventing a way to lock a car with a simple switch. _

"Gloria! Please! Open the door. Or at least roll down the window so we can talk about this."

I pondered this while I put the almost broke off key in the ignition and decided to cracked the window so Arnold could hear my seriousness and listen to his pathetic pleas.

"Talk about what exactly? How you choose your fuck buddie over me? How you care more for her? About how SHE feels and how SHE is doing? How SHE nee-"

"Don't Gloria."

He gave me this stare that showed he was getting pissed at every word I was saying. _Good. I hope he gets pissed! Maybe he will leave me alone for once. I can't believe talking about this whore is actually getting him pissed off this badly! I think I am actually starting to get scared of this dark side of his... It's a little worrisome actually._

"Don't what?! Hun, Arnold?! You know I think you only dated me because I am a more attractive version of her! So many people have me told me that..."

"Gloria... That's not true... I love you for you and not because you possess some similarities like Helga. Your more beau-"

"See! You just said I possessed some, SOME similarities to that bitch! Even in the fourth grade when Helga hired Stinky to make you jealous, and she 'fired' him because she didn't feel the same way he felt towards her. Then he saw me at the water fountain and asked me out. We ran into her at the movies and he said he took her advice and moved on. When she left and the movie was over he walked me home and I said I had a blast but all he did was turn towards me, looked me in the eyes with guilt and sorrow and said and I quote, 'I'm sorry Gloria... But I don't think I can do this... See, you remind me too much of Helga and I can't keep being reminded of her in a romantic way. So I need to move on with my life. I'm sorry Gloria, I really am.' "

I looked up at Arnold to see his face. His eyes were covered with confusion and... showed a little bit of hope and happiness?

"Wait, wait, wait. Helga hired Stinky to be her boy friend to make me jealous in the fourth grade?"

_Really?! That's what he got from that?! Are you fucking kidding me!_

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Is that what your stupid dense ass got from that?!"

He looked confused.

"What are you tal-"

"I'm out of here. Bye Arnold. Have fun with your Unibrow Bitch."

I pulled out of the parking spot, almost running over Arnold in the process.

_Too bad he jumped out of the way... It would've been fun to see him the one getting hurt for once..._

* * *

_Last Note: If you don't remember who Gloria was just look up the episode "Helga's Boyfriend" and skip to the end. Stinky will introduce her to Helga and also you, but he doesn't know that. ;) Please review! I'm happy I finally uploaded a story! Eeee! *Jumps up and down with happiness* _


	2. Poor Selfish Arnold

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did. But I don't! *goes to corner and crys*

A/N: Yes yes yes... I know it was supposed to only be a one shot but this is for one of my first fans! Ms. MorganTaylorM3! She REALLY wanted this chapter so, being little ole me *puts on innocent smile*, I made this for her! Hope she likes it... *Shows hopeful puppie dog eyes* If she doesn't I think I might go cry in a corner... But I hope ya'll enjoy this! It's basically about Arnold being an asshole. Please do excuse my fowl language... It's just being a teen and all that's all people in my school do when they are pissed off at each other. That and fight. But i don't do that! I'm not a violent person! *Bats eyelashes and looks up sweetly* Anyways! On to the story!

* * *

"What are you tal-"

"I'm out of here. Bye Arnold. Have fun with your Unibrow Bitch."

She pulled out of the parking spot, almost running over me in the process.

_Please don't leave... I need you..._

"I love you, Gloria... I really do..."

Why? Why did I ever have to take pity on Helga?! All of this was her fault! Even though a small part of me told me other wise... Rage started to fill me up again starting from my toes all the way up to my head and back down to my fists.

"God damn it!"

I punched the car to my left. Pain shot up all the way to my shoulder blade. I looked down and saw that my right hand was beginning to swell up like a balloon.

"Shit. Coach is going to be pissed to hear I broke my hand again."

Rhonda ran up to me and looked at my face with sorrow. I just looked at her with aggravation and anger.

"Are you o-"

"Get away from me Rhonda. I don't want to talk to you, I dont want to see your face again, and I sure as hell don't want you to feel sorry for me!"

She looked at me with frustration and started to walk away.

"I can't believe this is happening to me. To me! Of all people! Haven't I suffered enough?! Haven't I been in enough pain for one day?! Can't you give me a break?!"

Rhonda stopped and turned to look at me with the skank eye. The scariest thing a women can give a man. That's how you know their being serious. She just kept looking at me that way, till I took a couple steps back then her face changed to rage.

"What in the world are you complaining about Arnold?! You put this on yourself!," She poked me in the chest, "You know what? I did for sorry for you when I heard she broke up with you. Even the past times when she was considering breaking up with you, guess who was there convincing her that you were still that sweet innocent little fourth grader?! Me!," She was flailing her arms around in the air and started poking me in my pressure points. "When she was having mental break-down episodes because she was so depressed that you hung out with Helga more than her and thought you were cheating, who was there to convince her other wise?! Me! When she would cut her self because everyone was telling her that you were going out with her because you couldn't have the REAL thing, who stopped her before she decided to do something real stupid?! Me! And where were you?! Hun?!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know she was going through SO much... I was just so busy with lacros-"

"Oh, shut up Arnold! We ALL know where you were! Everyone knows!"

I backed up and away from her till I hit the back of her fire truck red Porsche. I turned to look around to see no one is anywhere in sight. I look back at her and see her face is just as red with rage as her car. For once, someone besides Helga is actually scaring me shitless.

"What are you talking about Rhon-"

"Don't you remember, Arnold?"

I didn't think I could be more frightened but I thought wrong. It was that voice she used when she said that last statement. That too innocent voice that they used in scary movies when the murderer starts to question themselves but thinks their talking to the victim in front of them. I stood straight up off of her car and looked down at her. She might be a pushy, scary, black head eight-teen year old women but I was tired of being accused of shit I never did!

"What are you talking about?! I didn't do anything! I've never done anything wrong to Gloria when we WERE dating! I have been a completely loyal boyfriend in the end! I was always honest and I did try to be there for her! I love her! And I always will!"

She was really starting to piss me off! I never did anything to hurt my love! I wouldn't ever hurt Gloria in anyway, shape or form, on purpose! I might have changed into, lets say an asshole, that's what some people tell me, but I still have that loyal, loving, caring side that I only showed to certain people. Certain people that I loved, not just anyone anymore. I learned my lesson from that seven years ago in the fifth grade.

She looked at her perfectly manicured nails with one hand and the other on her hip with a look of impatient on her face.

_Good. I hope I was making her waste her time maybe she will leave faster. _

"Don't lie Arnold. It isn't cute or a good look on you."

I grounded my teeth in aggravation. Gloria was right. Rhonda really didn't know when to shut up.

"I swear Rhonda. If you don't shut up I'll put a fist size dent into your new Porsche."

Her eyes went wide with shock and surprise.

"You wouldn't dare," my face said I would and she knew it but now her face changed from surprise to devious. "and besides Arnold. If you did, you would probably break your other hand as well and then you would probably complain about being in pain about that too. And god knows what your coach would say about that."

She caught me. Again. I swear the crew from P.S.118 knows me too fucking well. I don't know why we all still all keep tabs on each other. I found it pointless. Only people I still talked to from there is Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe, but even then I don't talk to Gerald and Phoebe as much as I did back when we were kids. She knew coach was going to be pissed his second star-player already inflicted pain on himself by punching a car and breaking his right hand. God only knows what would happen to me if I broke the other one.

"I'm going home Rhonda. I don't want to listen to your shit anymore. Your just being a... _princess_."

I started walking away towards my car and I was half way there till she spun around.

"Princess?! _Princess?! _Really?! Your going to call me that! I understand when Helga does it because it has been a way of getting a point crossed between each other. But you?! No. Fuck you. I'm glad she left your sorry ass! All you do is complain about YOUR suffering and YOUR in pain! Well news flash Arnold! Your not the only one! Gloria, she has been in pain for every second of her life since she met your sorry excuse for a boyfriend! She is better off without your selfish ass! And Helga. Man, have you been right with her. She comes to Phoebe and I crying almost everyday about how you play with her emotions each day and she doesn't know what do anymore. She has said so many times she's going to leave you and come join our group but she never does because your selfish ass pulls her right back in. Look around you Arnold. You'll see you are turning into the asshole everyone says you are."

I stop, looking at my hand while taking all this in. Am I really doing so much damage? I used to solve and help others with their problems. I used to be kind and sweet to all and everyone I saw. Now i am hurting the one I love by playing a girl that loves me, and I didn't even know it.

"Oh, god. What have I done?!"

I fell on my knees and started to cry into my hands. Rhonda came over, put her hands on my shoulders, and bent down to my face level.

"Arnold. Look at me."

I shook my head. I didn't want to look at her right now. I just wanted to sit here and cry till a car came and hit me. I would finally be out of everyone's lives and they wouldn't have to worry about being hurt by me anymore.

*sigh* "Arnold. I would say everything would be ok, but it won't unless you fix it yourself. You might have fucked up your life right now but you need to 'decide and apologize'."

I looked up at her. Hot tears still running down my cheeks. I wiped them away with my good hand. I don't want her to see my weak side. No one has ever seen it before except Grandpa, Gloria, and... Helga...

"How? I already screwed it up with Gloria. I accidentally told her she looked like Helga. I didn't mean too. And how can I apologize to Helga?! I pushed her into Robert last night and said everything was her fault! And what do you mean decide? Decide on what?

"On who you want to be with. Who you choose, Gloria your beautiful, sweet, kind, and predictable old girlfriend? Or Helga, the surprise around every corner, sticks up for herself, courageous, loving, 'best friend'?"

She put air quotes around best friend. Why? Why would she do that? I have never felt anything for Helga like that. Even after how she told me how she felt. That only seemed to make me feel like I needed to keep her close to make sure she wouldn't ever do anything stupid and that she really needed someone who understood her. So I became her best friend. But why? I could've easily just turned around and left her standing there in the rain. But I didn't. I didn't because I knew she deserved more and better.

"Arnold," I looked up at Rhonda, "you have to choose. You can't have both and you better make the decision quick because if you don't, your going to lose both of them."

* * *

Last statement! Ok. So I know I didn't do a flash-back to the previous night at the after party, but I promise I WILL do that soon. Just I don't feel liking telling... *crowd boos* Oh Shut up! You'll get your flash back soon enough! Just be patient. Damn... *Crowd grumbles in annoyance* Anyways, *gives death glare at crowd* as I was ABOUT to say. Please review and tell me how wonderful I am doing! It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you! *bows and leaves podium*


	3. The Lacrosse Celebration

Hello Readers! I have finally finished up dating this chapter! So if you haven't ever read it before then don't worry but if you have I suggest you read it again. It isn't as rushed as before and has a lot more action. *guy stands up form crowd* Hey other fans! I have already read it and it is- *I ran over and covered his mouth with my hand to muffle him* Dont listen to this silly kid! Hope you like the story! Dont forget to review! *feel my hand bieng licked* Ewww! Why did you lick my hand?!

Disclaimer: Dont own it. Wanna buy it. I wonder if Nick will sell it?

* * *

Chapter 3

It was late and we just won our fourth championship in a row since our freshman year. I was throwing a party at my house since my parents where gone to Chile for the week. Things were going great! I was talking to the girl of my dreams ever since I laid my eyes on her. She had long golden wavy locks cascading down her back. She was two inches shorter than my 6'4 body. Just enough for me to have to barely look down at her but still looking straight into her crystal blue eyes.

_They're so beautiful. I could stare into them all day..._

I still never understood what Arnold didn't see in her to be playing her the way he did. Then again, I don't think he ever realized he was _playing _her.

_He's a little dense. I think lacrosse has finally gotten to his skull._

Back to the present I was talking to Helga. She always wore a pink bow in her hair despite her tomboy side.

_I think it's her way of saying she might act like a boy but she still has a soft sensitive side to her. That's one reason why I feel for her._

I am getting side-tracked again. She was wearing her dark green and pink jersey with black skinny jeans and paint splattered chucks.

_God, she looks so sexy. I don't know ANY girl that can make that jersey look sexy on them except her. Not even Arnold's girl, Gloria that was basically Helga's twin, could pull it off. _

"I can't believe we won, Robbie! I just can't! I mean, sure I had confidence in our team and all, especially since we had Arnold and you, but I still can't get over it!"

_Why does she always say Arnold had a part in it all?! He didn't do anything except help me make the winning goal. Which I shot and made! Me! Not Arnold!_

"Robert, are you okay? You just tensed up when I said that. Did I offended you? Cause I could do it again. I do 'ever so much' like to see your angry face. It's just 'ever so' sexy. Hahaha!"

She batted her eyes every time she said the words _ever so_.

"I really wish you would forget that day. It was SO embarrassing! I still can't believe you remember that. I have tried EVERYTHING in my power to forget that night with Lila."

She just started laughing, and then I reached out and started tickling her. She was so beautiful. Have I said that enough? No. I haven't and I never will. She turned around, gripped her stomach and started laughing louder.

"Stop Roberto! Please! Uncle! Uncle! Hahaha! Arnold! Help! Robbie won't stop!"

I finally stopped after she almost fell to the floor and I grabbed her, pulling her close.

"Are you okay cutie?"

I said with a devious and, hopefully, sexy smile. She just rolled her eyes and smiled back at me.

"Are you trying to flirt with me, Hot stuff?"

She said back to me looking straight into my eyes.

_Was she just flirting back? I swear if she asked me right now to kiss her and/or be her girlfriend I would never let her go._

Then Arnold finally noticed what she said and had to come over and ruin the moment. He hated anyone flirting with her, especially me.

"Are you flirting with me, Helga Patak-"

"Hey Helga."

He said her name in his _dreamy _voice, that he KNEW Helga was head over heals for. She immediately let go of our embrace and swiped her hands over her jersey making sure there weren't any wrinkles for her _perfect _Arnold.

"Oh hey football head! What's up?"

He went over to her and picked her up in a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. He looked over at me when she wasn't looking, with a glare that would be saying 'back off' in a nice way.

_God. He acts like she is HIS property even though he HAS a girlfriend. Can't he let her be happy for once?!_

I clenched my fists and glared at him with aggravation. He set her back down, leaving his arm around her waist and turned towards me squeezing her into his side.

"What's wrong Robbie? Seems you just had a girl you love say she loves another."

He put on his usual evil, asshole smile on that weird shaped head of his that I have gotten used to to well.

I started to grind my teeth together and spat out my words with venom.

"Where's Gloria, Arnold? Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_? Maybe she's talking to Stinky. I heard from a little bird that he is going for her again. You might lose her. _Again_."

Helga just looked between us until I said 'You might lose her. _Again._' Then she gave me this glare of pure disappointment. Arnold on the other hand dropped his arm from Helga, narrowed his eyes and stalked off to search for Gloria. I felt pure success for winning this time. I crossed my arms and put a winning smile on my face while Helga shook her head.

_That's 12 for me and 14 for Arnold. I am catching up right behind you now. You better watch out Football Headed Freak._

"Really Robert?! You just had to go and say that?! Now he is going to worry that she'll leave him again..."

She looked sad and disappointed on the outside but then I looked in her eyes and only saw hope and excitement. I just rolled my eyes with annoyance and made a sarcastic laugh.

"Ha! Oh he'll be fine. Nothing is ever going to separate those two. Their too crazy about each other. I promise."

I looked down at her face and saw tears coming to her eyes.

_Oh god. What did I do?!_

"Do you really think so? She deserves him and he her. No one wants something like me. A multiple personality, ugly, uncontrollable, family issues girl."

I immediately grabbed her in my arms while she cried into my chest with the music beating around us, filling our ears.

_Thank god everyone's too drunk or evolved in their own problems to see her crying. She would get pissed and just run away from me again. I need her to show me her emotions. Once she said I was the only one she trusted with her emotions and secrets. She couldn't even trust her old best friend Phoebe and Arnold would just tell Gerald everything. Which I was grateful for. Stupid asshole doesn't deserve anything from her._

"Oh Helga. If you only knew how sweet, smart, funny, sexy, amazing, loving, beautiful..."

I started to trail off and then came up with a great idea.

"Helga, will you dance with me?"

She looked up at me with a sweet smile and tears running down her face. I wiped the tears off her face with my thumbs and smiled at her beautiful face. We started swaying to the music. Then _This Is Love by will. _ came on.

_How come a perfect song of how I feel comes on when Helga is most vulnerable?_

_If you love it like I love it  
And you feel what I feel inside_

I take her hand and start moving_ around the room.  
_

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

I take her finger and slowly spin her around, till she holds the hand that is spinning her and I pull her back towards me letting a small chuckle escape my mouth.

_This is love for the beats Steal it in the streets  
Love for the melody, notes on the sheet_

Then she lets go and starts jumping up and down. With every jump, her beautiful curls bounce in her face. I quickly follow her and shake my head side to side.

_If you want it like I want it  
Then baby let's get it tonight_

She grabs my hands and stops our bouncing. I take her by her waist and dip her in front of her. When I lift her back the song is nearly over.

_This is love, this is love, this is love,_  
_ Can you feel the love?_

I started to lean down and her up. She was so close to my lips that I could feel her being jerked away. She was shoved into the wall beside us. It took me a second to realize what was going on. I saw Arnold holding her against the wall with his fists holding tightly to her shoulders causing her to yelp in surprise and pain.

"Ar-Arnold wha-what's wrong?!"

She started to cringe and I immediately grabbed Arnold's shoulder and turned him towards me. His face was covered in tears and rage. I glared back. He let go off Helga's right shoulder and shoved me off so hard I stumbled back almost falling to the floor. He turned back to Helga and immediately started screaming at her.

"It's all your fault Helga! It's all your fucking fault! If I didn't feel sorry for your stupid ass I would have never been in this situation! You wanna know what's wrong?! She left me! For good! And it's all of your fucking fault!"

She started to cry again. I got back up on my feet and got under his arms, into his face. His breath reaked of alchole. I looked around and saw a crowd forming.

"Your drunk. Let her go. Now. Before we both do something we will regret."

He just growled and started to let go of Helga and his fist flew towards my face but thanks to my ninja skills I ducked down in time. I shoved him so hard that he tripped over his own feet and fell face first to the ground.

"Is-is that how you feel?!"

She started to raise her voice behind me. That's when Arnold got up clumsy and almost fell back down in the process. When he finally got on his feet. He rushed and slammed me into the wall, punching in the face. I manged to grab him into a head lock and started punching him in the stomach. He flipped me over onto my back and got on top of me trying to hit my face with his fists but I was quicker. Every punch he flew by I just turned my head. I managed to turn him and flipped us. I started punching him until I felt Helga grabbing my arm, trying to pull me off. I punched him two more times and finally got off of him. I wiped my mouth and nose with my sleeve. Arnold groaned and turned on his side lifting his arm to put his weight on it. I looked at his face and saw the damage I did.

_Damn. Didn't think I had it in me. Oh well. The asshole deserved it._

He had a broken nose, busted lip, and two black eyes while I only had a busted lip and bloody bruised nose. Helga went over and grabbed his arm trying to help pull him up but he only pushed her away. I caught her before she fell on the floor.

"Helga! Are you okay?!"

She was on the verge of crying again but manged to nod her head. I looked over at Arnold. He had his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath and balance.

"What the fuck is your problem Arnold?! Damn! She was just trying to help your sorry ass up! Which is way more than what you deserve from my point of view!"

He lifted his head and looked at Helga with sorrow and pain.

"I'm sorry Helga... I don't know what came over me I guess I just needed to vent..."

He started coming over to her and she just cringed further into me and I held her closer.

"Don't touch me Arnold! I don't want you to ever be near me again!"

He ran over to her and pulled her out of arms with so much force that my grip slipped and he slammed her against the wall. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. I couldn't help but stop and stare at what was happening. I finaly regain my composer, I needed to stop this before he did something he would regret. Again.

"Arnold. Let her go. Now."

He turned me. There weren't tears, sadness, compassion, or sorrow. Nothing but pure hatred.

"Fine. You want her, take her! I don't need a bitch around me anyways. Begging for me to love her but she will NEVER be loved by anyone. Especially me!"

He tossed Helga at me like some Ragged Ann Doll. I caught her and Arnold turned on his heel and ran out my front door. I turned back to look at Helga and saw her face. She had tears running down her cheeks not caring if anyone saw. My eyes widened in shock as I looked into her eyes and saw what was in there. Or lack of. She looked empty. Like her soul was stripped and her heart was missing from her body.

"Are you okay, Helga?"

She looked at me and shook her head letting me go.

"I'm going home. Bye Roberto."

She started to walk away but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me.

"Let me at least drive you home. Your too emotionally unstable."

She looked down at her shoes and nodded her head.

"Ok.."

I looked at her with pity.

"Let me go get my keys and I will be right back. Wait here okay?"

She nodded her head and leaned against the wall fiddling with her bow. I ran up to my room and grabbed my keys from the nightstand. I heard something in my parents room.

_That better not be what it sounds like._

I opened the door letting light pour into the dark room. Rhonda and Harold looked at from under the covers. My eyes widened and I slammed the door deleting the image from my mid. I ran down the stairs but when I came back she was gone. I ran outside and into the street. The last I saw of Helga Geraldine Pataki was her headlights of her black/pink MV-Augusta F4CC driving off. I sighed and put my keys back into my pocket.

_Oh Helga... Why do you always run from me?_

* * *

A thanks to Will. for letting me use his song. It's in the story if you want to know what it is. Just go back up to them dancing.*Crowd nods their heads except one.* 'That song seems really weird for this story Joesette.' Not in my mind it doesn't. Now please sit down. *He stays standing* Alright, you can stay standing too. I'll be back to update later. See ya! Dont forget to review!


	4. Oh Gerald

Hello wonderful, loving, non-ditching, amazing Fans of mine that I love so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know I haven' t updated in a VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY long time and for that I am sorry. I really do appreciate everyone who has stuck by me. *Guy stands from the happy crowd from my gloating and cups his mouth to yell* 'Get on with the story Joe! I, we, have been dying to read!' Oh okay. Fine. But thank you all. Especially _ and MorganTaylor. You all have been very helpful to me! :)

* * *

Ch. 5

Gerald looked over at the girl lying in his bed.

**How did this happen to me? Never in a MILLION years did I expect Helga Pataki to be passed out asleep lying in my bed. **

Things happen over the years that if you told Gerald when he was nine he probably would have either fainted or laughed hysterically in your face. He most likely would laugh in your face instead of faint but with Gerald who would know?

He went to the edge of the bed and sat down, trying to not wake Helga in the process. It was so weird for Gerald to feel this way. He put his head in his hands and started to try to recall the day that Helga and him started to appreciate (aka get along with) each other. It was freshman year of high school at P.S. 236...

_She got out her navy blue smart eco friendly car; her black smooth hair was cascading down her off her shoulder blue wool sweater. She came around the side and walked straight to him with her shy grin and glasses sliding down to the bridge of her pale white nose. He wrapped his brown chocolate arms around her kissing her lips softly, when Helga popped out with her long cascading strawberry-blonde curls and crystal blue eyes with cherry red lips. Gerald never noticed any of this before until he looked up from Phoebe's, used to be cute, giggling face looking down at her and placed his head on hers. _

_Gerald was mesmerized by her that he complete forgot he was holding on to his girlfriend for the time being and started to stutter._

_"Um-m, h-hey Helga. Wh-what-what's going o-on?"_

_She gave him a weird sideways glance at his awkward smile, but, returned it with a gentle one of her own that only made his stomach flutter with feelings he hadn't just only felt minutes ago before when Phoebe climbed out of her car._

_"Well hi to you too Geraldo. I see you have already greeted Phoebe," _

_She turned her hand to Phoebe which then giggled again and blushing in that innocent cute way that used to make Gerald laugh and kiss her over again, but now he just smiled a sweet smile and pulled her in a tight hug against each other's sides._

_"I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone for now. Don't get too wild with me gone."_

_She started to turn to leave but stopped and turned to the now grinning fool of a Gerald._

_"Oh, hey Gerald. Do you know where Arnold is? 'Cause I have to ask him, ah, about the, ah... math homework! Yea, math homework, that's it."_

_That made Gerald forget about his current feelings about Helga and immediately he felt jealous about her asking the same question she usually asks about every other day. Gerald knew she knew where he was everyday, so why did she feel the need to ask him?_

_**Maybe she likes you back. It would answer so many questions, especially why she asks you the same repetitive question each day...**_

_Gerald immediately shook the thought off and answered Helga with the same answer he gives her every day. He wondered what was so damn special about Arnold anyways. Gerald had been voted the most sexiest guy at school, every girl wanted to screw him, and he ignored them all because he only wanted one girl at the time, Phoebe, and- _

_Wait! Phoebe! He forgot all about the girl that was on his shoulder holding him tightly. The girl that whispered sweet nothings in his ear and stayed by his side when he found out that his father was killed in Iraq by a suicide bomber. Sure, Helga had been there too, hugging him and understanding, listening to all of his problems and somehow helping him understand..._

_He started to drift off into his thoughts about the girl that wasn't his, until he felt an arm tucking his with hers and he mentally slapped himself back to reality and the girl that was his to love. He looked down at her Asian face and saw she had a concerned frown on it..._

_"Are you okay Gerald? You seem to be developing things from Arnold when it comes to zoning out at some of the weirdest times."_

_He looked at her with a smile that made her melt to her core._

_"Yea baby. I'm fine. Just thinking about this Physics test today. Man, I really don't like Mrs. Feddock..."_

_The day went slow for Gerald when he dropped and kissed Phoebe with a little less passion then usual cause he was thinking of a different girl. Thank god Phoebe didn't notice. She was too busy thinking of how the man of her dreams was holding her in his arms, kissing her._

_If only she knew that Gerald couldn't stop thinking about a girl that was never meant to be his. If only Gerald realized why he always hated Helga earlier and thought everything through maybe he would be in a different position. He kept thinking of how his world would have been different if he did it differently. He didn't even realize that Arnold, his use-to-be best friend before he changed, sat down next to him._

_"You're thinking about her hun?"_

_Gerald immediately snapped out of his funk upon hearing his voice and mentally shook his head. He turned in his seat and looked at the butthole who used to be his best friend. Everyone thought Gerald would be a lady killer with the things that Rhonda helped create by that year book placement quiz, but sadly Rhonda was wrong about that._

_**She should have chosen Arnold. She would be having a field day if she knew all the details about the whole Gloria-Helga situation he has for himself. Stupid Arnold...**_

_"You would know, right, Arnold?"_

_Gerald didn't mean too, especially since Arnold did still think they were still best friends, but he added some acid into his tone. Arnold glared at him with a death glare which made Gerald reflect one back with just as much distaste. Arnold backed down with a frustrated sigh._

_"You know as well as me that I always had conflicting feelings for her. Her and Gloria both... Now-a-days I can't tell the two apart anymore if it wasn't for Helga's pink bow. I know it's terrible but, I think I need to leave one of them. I can't just keep this up forever. I can't believe I am about to say this out loud but I love her Gerald. I love Helga, I really do. I mean, I love Gloria too but, not like Helga. I just wish I could go back and fix things... Wait. Why were you thinking about Helga like that Gerald?! You have always hated her! And we both know she's mine."_

_Gerald was just barely listening hearing, all of this before, until he heard the last three sentences. He's face went from surprise and guilt to anger and just plain pissed off. _

_**Did he really just have the nerve to call Helga his when he had someone else?! **_

**Like you?**

_Gerald kept fighting with himself and his self conscious, battling to the death about his guilt and anger when Arnold brought his attention back by slapping his desk and hovering over him with an angry stare Gerald has never seen. Gerald never knew Arnold to be this protective over a girl before. Not even Gloria, his own girlfriend._

_**He must be seriously f-ed up in the head to be this protective over someone.**_

"_What do you want me to tell you Arnold?! I'm sorry I find someone else attractive! Why do you even care this much anyways?! You have a girlfriend that looks, JUST. LIKE. HER! Why can't you just forget about her?! We all know you just force her to be awkward around Gloria and you on purpose because it turns you on! You're just sick in the head Arnold. I don't even know you anymore. When that optimistic nine year old football headed boy comes back you can talk to me but until then fuck off."_

_Gerald got up, pushed Arnold back into his seat with a hard shove, and started to walk out the door when Arnold stood up, walked over to him, and grabbed his shoulder with a grip that Gerald knew was going to leave a bruise._

"_What will happen when Phoebe finds out? What will she say when 'someone' tells her that her boyfriend is crushing on her child hood best friend?"_

_Gerald's face turned stone cold when he turned to Arnold only seeing his expression filled with pride and success. At least until Gerald made his next move, stepping a step lower than Arnold._

"_What will Gloria say when 'someone' tells her about that night between you and Helga? Certainly not me cause I am not as low as you, but, I know I am not the only one that knows about that night."_

_Suddenly a fist came flying from the left and the rest is history, or for Gerald it is. He came home with a polished shiner only to be met by Helga on his stoop with fresh steak from Mr. Green's shop. _

"_Thanks Pigtails. Where's Phoebe? I figured she would be here."_

_She just got up and handed me the meat, resting her fists on her hips and a concerned look slapped on her face._

"_Geraldo, we all know where Phoebe is. Now why don't we avoid the avoiding and explain to me what happened between you and Arnold."_

_He generously took the steak, pressed it against his swollen blue eye, and looked down at the cracks in the cement. He was contemplating what he was going to say to her when he felt a hand on his face lifting it so she could look straight into his eyes. Their noses where only inches apart when-_

He felt Helga stir and he reached up to feel her forehead. She was hot but not to the point of being sick, just depression and over crying. He felt so guilty and pity for her because of her situations. If she couldn't get a break from her school/social life then she had to go home to her terrible and stressful life. This girl just couldn't get a break could she? No wonder she came over and snuck into Gerald's room when Phoebe's wasn't open.

**Well at least you're here for her Gerald. She would be a wreck without you and that kid Robert.**

Robert?

* * *

_**Don't forget to review! Thanks again!**_


	5. Shopping Trip

Woo! Man. I have a serious case of writers block. That and not having internet for a while doesn't help either. I am sorry this chapter is short but it is leading to a VERY long chapter explaining everything from, you guessed it, Helga's point of view. :3 No, it's not going to be in the next two or three chapters but it will be soon. I promise. :)) I hope you enjoy! *crowd cheers and guy stands up* 'Woot woot! Way to finally post something up finally! It's only been what? a month?' *Glares at him and throws coke can at his head*

D.C. : I am happy to report that Craig is talking it over with Nick to make the Jungle Movie! Booyah! P.S. I think I might buy HA! But until then I officially don't own it...

* * *

Ch. 5

_Where is she?! _

Rhonda kept looking at her Rolex diamond studded watch on her wrist, tapping her new Nine West Comearound pumps impatiently against the hard concrete floor of the plane bunker. Gloria, Phoebe, Sheena, Lila, Nadine, and, of course, Eugene. Ever since he came out of the closet in seventh grade Rhonda found out he had a great fashion sense and started taking him everywhere with her when she went on exotic trips.

_This was supposed to be a shopping trip to Paris, not a waiting game in the bunker! Where could that blonde girl be?!_

Growing more impatient, Rhonda looked at her watch again, then huffed and pulled her Iphone 29 out of her coach purse and dialed her number. She heard the click saying it connected and the first ring, then heard the most surprising voice from the other end answer.

"Hello?"

Rhonda's face went to complete surprise when she heard his voice. She knew him and Helga where on good terms now but never would have ever expected him to answer her phone. Especially this early in the morning.

"Ger-Gerald?! What are you doing answering Helga's phone?!"

"She's asleep and I didn't want to wake her up first off, with this annoying ringtone she has for you on here. Did you know it's Skrillex?"

"Are you serious?! Why would she have me as Skrillex?! I _hate_ that band! And you still didn't answer my original question Gerald. You were never good at changing subjects."

"Damn... Rhonda how come you can't just drop something when you need to the most?"

"Because when Helga's best friend's boyfriend answers her phone I am very suspicious and then thoughts start forming, and ideas start plotting and next thing you know that's how rumors are started. We wouldn't want that now, now would we?"

Rhonda was smiling to herself feeling accomplished that she won out the argument. She never loses when it comes to seeking information about something she wanted to know. She had to admit, this was kind of suspicious that Gerald would answer Helga's phone but she would prefer to know the reason before getting on her blog and posting some crap rumor that will probably end up getting someone hurt.

"You're a real bitch, you know that? If you really want to know why I answered her phone because last nig-"

Rhonda heard some rustling of bed sheets, then a very familiar feminine voice say his name. Then everything went quiet. After a minute Rhonda realized Gerald put her on mute. She was mad that he did that but she more pissed that he did it so she couldn't hear the conversation going on. She hated being cheated out of a good conversation she could use for leverage and/or gossip.

She waited of, what seemed like two hours, but really was just ten minutes till she heard Helga's groggy voice on the other end. The usual sound of the city noises were coming from Helga's end.

"Hey Rhonda. I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Rhonda raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows in question.

"Helga? What are you doing at Gerald's? And why didn't you answer the phone? And, WHY is my ringtone on your phone set as Skrillex?! And wha-"

Rhonda heard Helga start laughing and Rhonda huffed in frustration only making Helga laugh a little harder. Rhonda waited till she calmed down and for Helga to explain herself.

"Rhonda, you'll just have to wait till I get there. I'm almost to my house. See ya in a minute."

Rhonda heard a click and looked down at her phone.

"She did not just hang up on me!"

Rhonda shoved her phone into her designer coach purse and waited for the annoying blonde to come. Rhonda started to tap her foot again impatiently. She was doing that a lot lately and hoped it wasn't developing into a habit. She waited about twelve minutes until Helga came roaring up on her black/pink MV-Augusta F4CC and stopped only two feet away from Rhonda. Helga lifted her helmet off and shook out her blonde locks.

"Hey Princess. How's it going?"

Rhonda had a look of annoyance and impatient spread all across her face while Helga's was amused and sly. Rhonda didn't want to wait till they got on her purple jet for Helga to explain what all happened the night before.

"Explain. Now."

* * *

Author's Note: Hehe. I love this. Don't forget to review to review it! I need to know what ya'll are thinking. :) Thanks again.


	6. Jet Fight

Woot! Two chapters in one day! I am on a role! I hope you guys forgive me for waiting a month till posting. You guys are amazing fans and I hope you all know that! I appreciate you all and I hope you know this. :)

* * *

Ch. 6

The seats where so comfortable and squishy. I wished they detachable and I could just take one home. I would convert it into a recliner and sleep in it all day. Never would have to get up and go to school, or eat, or drink. Just sleep in this chair forever and never wake up to this place we call home...

God. Why am I thinking these depressing thoughts. Everyone around me seems to be having a good time. Eugene and Nadine where laughing up a storm in the back drinking mamosa's, Sheena, Gloria, and Lila where talking about politics and who they thought were cute in the up coming olympics.

Me on the other hand, just sitting here, against one of the windows, watching the scene of happy conversing fold out. Or at least until Helga got on. When she did my eyes went wide and straight over to Gloria's.

She hadn't realized she even got on board until Lila stopped talking and looked over into Helga's direction. I saw so many emotions flash across Gloria's face: hurt, anger, jealousy, hate, and a hint of sorrow and pity. The last didn't surprise me as much as I suspected. Actually, it didn't really surprise me at all. I mean she had to think and know that since she and her went through the same thing through the same guy that they both had been hurt.

That's why I like Gloria, she doesn't just let anger blind her, and places herself in the others shoe's. Or at least just for Helga. Especially since they have ALWAYS been called the same on how they look. Ever since Arnold had started dating her Freshman year. The two girls couldn't catch a days break at school from that moment on. Neither of them could walk down the hallway without being teased about who was which of Arnold's girlfriend.

Helga looked around the first class cabin of the _Rhonda Jet _and didn't pay attention to the stares and awkward silence. She looked around till she found my signature blue sweater dress and chocolate-brown eyes. She smiled sweetly in my direction and I returned it with my genuine smile. She started walking towards me but stopped at Gloria and turned towards her with sorrow and despair in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Gloria. I nev-never expected or wanted any of, this, to happen... I just figured Arn-"

Gloria stood from her seat and looked at the apologetic Helga in eyes. I guess she wanted to know if Helga was actually telling the truth or not, but, I guess she saw it. Either way I expected Gloria to slap her or at least go into a full out cussing fit with Helga but she surprised me. Instead she got up, spread out her perfectly tan arms compared to Helga's pale skin, and gave her the biggest bear hug I have ever seen a girl give. Literally Helga's face started to turn purple and blue before Gloria let her go.

"It's okay Helga. It's not your fault he turned out the way he did. He was an ass anyways. I forgive you. It's not our fault we turned out with similar features. If anyone is to blame it's our-"

Helga immediately slapped her hand against Gloria's mouth to shut her up. Gloria's face had surprise slapped on to it and then she took Helga's hand from her mouth and smiled then sat back down in the comfy chair that I would love to steal. Helga turned and finished walking back to me and turned to look at everyone that was still staring at her.

"What?! Never seen two girls apologize and make up?! Crimeny! Go back to your stupid conversations about politics and gossip. Jeez."

She sat down in the white leather seat in front of me and smiled her usual happy smile. One that you would've rarely seen in the fourth grade.

"Hey Pheebs. How's it going? Aren't these seats comfortable?"

I rose my eyebrow in question. Why is she rambling? Helga never rambles unless she is extremely nervous or guilty of something. I don't want to push her now, so, I just pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

"It's fine. I'm kind of depressed though... Gerald never called me last night to say good night... He always does. hmmm... But, on a lighter, happier note. I know what I am asking Rhonda to get me for Christmas!"

Helga's face was sad when she heard me speak of being depressed. She hates when I am depressed. I am like her "light of happiness" or at least that's what she said to me. I guess I am her only light in the big tunnel. Well, Robert is too but she won't ever admit it. I swear if those two don't get together soon, I'm going to force them too. Helga started laughing when I said what I wanted for Christmas.

"Okay Phoebe. I'm excited now. I know what you want for Christmas. Is it kind of humid in here?"

I knew what that meant. Time to go get her a glass of wine and water. I was thirst anyways.

"Wine and water? Getting."

I got up from the amazing seat and started walking down to the bar cabin, passing Rhonda on the way there. She gave me a nervous smile and walked on her way. Weird... She never smiles like that unless she's keeping a secret. I turn around to look at her retreating figure and shake my head letting the thought escape my mind, remembering Helga's orders. I don't know why but I always did what she told me. Maybe I should stop doing what she says and go our separate ways.

Nah. I'll be fine. Besides, it's not like she makes me kill people or anything. Just to get her drinks and things. I am cool with that. So is Gerald. Gerald...

I started to pour our drinks while thinking of Gerald and almost spilt the wine over the glass and on to the white carpet.

These people sure do like white. I wonder how they get stains out. Maybe lemon juice or baking soda. Hmm...

I started walking back to my seat when I saw Rhonda sitting in it. I wonder what their talking about...

"... he isn't worth it. I mean, even if he does like me I wouldn't ever do that to her. She loves him and I know, deep down, he loves her too. It's just a stupid petty crush. He'll get over it soon."

I was almost to the second row down when I heard Helga say that. This is so weird I wonder if there talking about Arnold and Gloria. He doesn't even like Gloria though. He loves Helga but that's all. And she won't ever admit it but-

"I mean. Gerald wouldn't ever hurt Phoebe like that. Especially not with you. Her best friend since kinder garden. Maybe you shouldn't be going off in the middle of the night to his room and confessing your troubles."

I dropped the drinks not really caring what stains would be on the white persian carpet. Tears started running down my face. Why would she do that?! To me?! Hasn't my window always been open to Helga when she needed it?!

"Wh-why would you be in hi-his bedroom at night?"

Helga immediately turned around in the chair and stood up putting her hands on either of my shoulders. I shoved them off with my fists and started to back away. I turned to the closed jet door about to open it, when I felt the jet start to move forward. Then the PA system with the pilot's voice came on.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please fasten your seat belt. We are preparing for take off. And yes, if you just had an emotional break down, you can't leave. I'm sorry. You'll just have to wait till we get to our destination which is, Paris, France, in about two and half hours. So sit back, relax, and drink some wine."

"Eeerrr!"

"Phoebe. Please let me explain."

I turned around, gave her my worst death glare I could muster, force all of my anger down to my fists, and punched the blonde in the face.

* * *

Author's Note: And she snapped! Finally Phoebe does something about Helga. Booyah! And no. Helga didn't do anything with Gerald. She's too good of a best friend to do that no matter what the situation. But sadly Phoebe doesn't know that... AAANNNYYYYYWWAAYYYYSSS. Don't forget to review! Thanks!


End file.
